sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancitif
Ancitif is a demon of possession who attacked Macey Irving in the episode "The Vessel". History 17th Century In the 17th cenury, Ancitif and other lustful demons possessed a group of nuns in Louviers.The Secret Journal of Ichabod Crane He was later expelled using the French Lantern. Modern Era In the 21st century, Ancitif resurfaced and possessed Jenny Mills. Upon noticing that there was something wrong with her, Sheriff August Corbin locked her up using a barrier of salt. He then documented her possession until he managed to find a way to expel Ancitif from Jenny. Even though Ancitif was gone, Jenny still had thoughts about hurting her sister, what was originally Ancitifs thoughts. Several years later, Ancitif resurfaced again and threatened Frank Irving's daughter, Macey, saying that he will kill the girl unless Frank gives him Washington's Bible, a request from Moloch. Ancitif later possesses several police officers, including Luke Morales and Devon Jones, whom he murdered. When Irving didn't give him the Bible, he possessed Macey and forced him to give him the bible. That failed, and he was sent back to Hell by Crane, Abbie, and Jenny Mills. By using a lantern that exorcizes evil spirits from possessed people that was given to Benjamin Franklin by French people while he was visiting France, Ichabod Crane rescued the possessed Macey and Ancitif was exorcized to whence it came. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Demon physiology:' Ancetif is a powerful demon who has existed since before the 1600s. Ancitif has been stated to be undefeatable. **'Possession:' Ancitif can possess people and can jump from body to body, leaving the people who they possess completely unaware of where they are, and what they said and did under his influence. It appears Ancitif is Moloch's messenger delivering warnings and threats to his enemies such as telling Sheriff August Corbin his fate to die at the hands of Death as well as saying that Jenny Mills is destined to kill her sister Abbie. His victims were Jenny Mills, a vendor in the park, a woman, sheriff's deputy, Devon Jones, Luke Morales, and Macey Irving. **'Levitation:' When possessing Macey Irving, Ancitif levitated off of the ground, representing a stereotypical possessing. It is likely that he did this to creep Frank Irving out. **'Telekinesis:' Ancitif can move things with his mind such as to close a door or to telekinetically move another person towards him. **'Enhanced strength:' Ancitif is much stronger than the average human as he is able to hold someone by the neck into the air effortlessly. **'Enhanced speed:' Ancitif can move extremely fast. Weaknesses *'French Lanterns:' These ancient artifacts have the power to expel Ancitif from the person he is possessing and to send him back to Hell. *'Salt:' Salt can be used to create a barrier in order to prevent demons like Ancitif from crossing. August Corbin used a salt barrier when he was trying to de-possess Jenny Mills. Trying to cross the barrier would result in Ancitif burning until he was forced to recoil. *'Holy water:' In order to keep Ancitif away, the priest splashed some holy water onto him, causing his flesh to burn. The effects soon dissipated which enabled Ancitif to kill the priest. Trivia *A running gag shows police interrogators mishearing Frank Irving as saying "Anticif." During his lie detector test, Irving retaliated by saying "It's Ancitif. The C comes before the T." Appearances Gallery 110Image (33).png|While possessing a Vendor 110Image (35).png|While possessing a Woman 111Image (7).png|While possessing a cop 111Image (15).png|While possessing Jenny Mills 111Image (24).png|His demonic appearance 111Image (39).png|Demonic appearance while possessing Macey Irving References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Supernaturals Category:Antagonists Category:Season One Characters